1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to centrifuges used to remove solid particles from a fluid. More specifically, the invention relates to wringer bowl assemblies used by the centrifuges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Centrifuges are used to remove lubrication-impregnated metal chips or shavings from a lubrication liquid or fluid mixture. Common to all of the centrifuges used for this heavy duty separation procedure is the wringer bowl. The wringer bowl receives the fluid mixture. The fluid mixture then moves up the side of the wringer bowl due to the centrifugal force created by the wringer bowl as it rotates about its axis. As the fluid mixture rises, it reaches a gap in the side wall structure allowing the fluid to pass through the gap. A circular screen prevents the lubrication-impregnated metal chips or shavings from passing through the gap. These chips or shavings then move up the remaining portion of the wringer bowl and are discharged appropriately. A centrifuge and wringer bowl are disclosed in a copending patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 08/563,675.
A significant problem with the use of a wringer bowl having a single side wall is that the material used to fabricate the wringer bowl must be soft enough to be worked or formed in the shape of a bowl. The maximum hardness of the material which is formed into a wringer bowl cannot exceed AR-235, a Bernel hardness. Often times, the chips or shavings have a greater hardness resulting in substantial wear in the wringer bowl due to the constant movement of materials having a greater hardness than the hardness of the wringer bowl. The cost in replacing a wringer bowl having a single side wall is great due to the machinery required to form the wringer bowl. Further, extensive time is required to replace the wringer bowl, resulting in lost production time.